fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo (Kamen Rider: 555)
Kamen Rider Psi is a Kamen Rider in the fanfictional series Kamen Rider: 555. User Personality Leo is given the Psi Gear by the Smart Brain corporation, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Psi. As Psi, he is under the personal supervision of the Rose Ophnoch, Jordan Midgley. It is not stated which Orphnoch Leo is, but he does the use the Orphnoch ability to turn his finger into a tentacle to suck out Cameron's Orphnoch DNA after defeating him. He used the gear a total of 4 times throughout the series. Despite his more advanced Rider gear, the more experienced Phi hits the Sparkle Cut through the Gear itself & almost into Leo's stomach, destroying the Gear & wounding Leo. What happened to Leo in the end will remain a mystery. Kamen Rider Psi Kamen Rider Psi exists in a world where the Orphnochs have taken over the planet & the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Psi Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Phi, Chi, & Delta Gears were stolen by the humans & the Omicron gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Omega Gear, the Psi Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, & therefore it can only be worn by Orphnochs. Psi appeared to be as fast & strong as the existing gears, matching Kamen Rider Phi Axel Form for speed & Chi for strength. Because the weapons appear once the armor is formed & were created based on trial data from the previous gears, it possesses much greater functionality & ability than the previous riders. Statistics The Psi Gear gives the wearer the following statistics when they transform. *'Height': 193cm *'Weight': 98kg (normal), 135kg (with Flying Attacker) *'Punching power': 3.5 *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 40m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.5s Armor Information The Psi Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest part of the armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Psi Core': In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing purple dome. This serves as the heart for the Photon Blood. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used as a radar or to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite & the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing blue plasma substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers & generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Psi Driver. On a note, the Psi Gear produces two times more Photon Blood than Phi usually does. *'Photon Streams Ver. 2': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. This advanced version of the regular "Photon Streams" was installed in the Emperor Belt in order to better deal with the great amount of "Photon Blood" that the Gear produces. Psi's path is blue & follows an irregular pattern (unlike the other gears) which gives Psi's "Photon Streams" a light resemblance with real blood veins. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets & greaves, the source of punching power. *'Luna Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Luna Foam, & the hard parts are made of Luna Metal. This substance is generated by the Psi Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off & resets itself. Aside from being white in color, Luna Foam & Metal don't seem to differ too much from Sol Foam & Metal. *'Sky High Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see far distances or the in darkness with no problems & have limited X-ray vision. Psi Gear The Psi Gear is an advanced belt & cell phone developed by the Smart Brain corporation under the codename of Emperor Belt of Heaven. When activated by the Mission Memory they activate the Psi armor. The Gear is usually stored inside Smart Brain headquarters along with the Omega Gear while not in use. Unlike the original 3 rider gears, Psi has no external parts attached to the belt that turn into weapons. Instead, Psi's weapons materialize once the armor has been activated. * Psi Mission Memory: A small metallic card key with the Psi logo on it. Its where Psi's armor design comes form, also used to store mission data. When this device is inserted into the Psi Tonfa Edge, it turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to “EXCEED CHARGE” after pressing Enter on the Psi Phone. * SB-315B Psi Driver: A high tech looking belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears. *'SB-315F Flying Attacker': Also known as the Psi Wings; it is a high-tech backpack worn by Psi. It provides Psi with flight capabilities (including the ability to hover) with a maximum speed of 820 km/h. It allows Psi to perform the "Cobalt Smash", Psi's Rider Kick, or "Sky Impact", Psi's Rider Punch & equivalent to the Phi & Chi Shot. It can also convert to "Blaster Rifle Mode" where the main engines fold down & out to become high powered laser cannons, though the Flying Attacker's flight speed is greatly reduced in this mode. It works in either "Single Mode", where it can fire 120 rounds per second, or in "Burst Mode" where it discharges one single high-powered shot from both engines. The Flying Attacker is an optional component to Psi & therefore is not necessary to the transformation. * SB-315T Psi Tonfa Edge: A pair of bladed tonfa used by Psi in battle. They serve as the controls to fly the flying attacker as well as the primary weapons for Psi & can "EXCEED CHARGE" to execute the "Tonfa Edge EX" attack. * SB-315P Psi Phone: This phone is a trans-generator, the control unit of the Psi Gear & also the primary storage place for the Psi Mission Memory. The Psi Phone's design was based on the Phi Phone design. It is assumed to be capable of functioning as a normal phone as well. Psi Command Codes The Psi Gear has several command codes that can be punched into the Psi Phone to perform different functions. All of these codes require the Psi Phone & Psi Driver. *'315ENTER': After entering the code the Psi Phone will say “STANDING BY”. When the Psi Phone is inserted into Psi Driver slot, it will say “COMPLETE”. The wearer will then be transformed into Kamen Rider Psi if they have enough Orphnoch DNA; otherwise there will be an "ERROR" & the Psi Driver will violently eject from the wearer. Leo had a habit of tossing the Psi Phone into the air & catching it just before inserting the phone into the driver; it is unknown if this was part of the transformation sequence. *'103ENTER': When the Psi Phone is turned into Phone Blaster & this code is entered, it will say “SINGLE MODE”. The Blaster can fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. *'106ENTER': When the Psi Phone is turned into Phone Blaster & this code is entered, it will say “BURST MODE”. The Blaster can fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. *'279ENTER': If the Phone Blaster is empty & this code is entered, it will say “CHARGE” & will proceed to recharge the weapon. This takes about 5 seconds. *'Call': Pressing the "End Call" button will switch off the Psi Driver & cause the Luna Foam & Luna Metal to disappear. Category:Kamen Rider: 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villians Category:555 Riders